1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat buffering device, and more particularly, to a seat buffering device capable of effectively absorbing impact energy and a vehicle safety seat having the foresaid seat buffering device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A child safety seat is installed on the vehicle seat and applied to provide safety protection for the passenger. A style of the child safety seat may be varied according to a size of the passenger (such as the baby or the child). The conventional child safety seat utilizes the housing to cover the passenger for avoidance of direct impact, and further utilizes the safety belt to constrain a movement of the passenger so as to prevent the passenger from sliding out of the child safety seat. However, the conventional child safety seat cannot prohibit the external impact from indirect transmission toward the passenger due to lack of shock absorbing function, so that the passenger (the baby or the child) may probably be hurt since the vehicle is impacted and impact energy is transmitted to the passenger via the housing. Therefore, design of a safety seat capable of effectively reducing the impact energy from direct/indirect transmission is an important issue of the related safety seat industry.